Servers are fabricated from a plurality of physical components, including panels, structural components, cables and plugs. Due to the large number of different components and the difficulty in controlling tolerances, it is often necessary to provide non-optimized cable connectors with excess cable to accommodate mating cable plugs, which results in wasted space and materials.